His Light in the Dark
by CrazeeMeManga
Summary: <html><head></head>Kai, ruler of the Underworld, is smitten with the beautiful, innocent (but unattainable) Jinora, daughter of the goddess Pema. But what can a dark, feared god do to win over an un-winnable goddess?</html>
1. Kai Is Not A Stalker

**A/N: Hello, Willa here! After submitting a Tumblr post to officialkainora, I figured I would give this writing thing a shot. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.**

This was bad.

This was very, very bad.

Cursing Cupid under his breath, Kai squirmed around, trying to find a more comfortable position without giving away his hiding spot behind a few trees. After all, the color black and the aura of death were quite noticeable in a field full of flowers.

Kai grumbled, an annoyed frown etched onto his face. What _was _he doing here, anyway? He was _Kai_, for Zeus's sake. He was one of the twelve Olympians, brother of the gods of skies and water, as well as ruler of the Underworld and all the riches of the earth. He was brave, mighty, intelligent, and feared. With a quick snap of his fingers, he could leave, going back to his realm before anyone noticed. Besides, he had more important tasks to deal with than acting like a stalker, such as guiding the souls of the dead. (Another task included finding Cupid, burning him in the River Styx, and chaining him to a rock, because _gods forbid_ that boy from giving another one of his so-called love advice.)

Sighing, Kai stood up, dusting off the dirt from his ebony robes when a soft laugh caused him to freeze before he shot back down, hiding once again. Ears tinged red, Kai spared a glance at the source of the bell-like laughter; all the while making sure his face was effectively hidden.

A few nymphs had come out to bask in the day's glorious sun and goof around. They danced with each other, their green-tinted feet lightly stepping around, their gossamer dresses flowing around them, and their woody hair swaying from side to side. They were beautiful, yes, but they were not the focus of Kai's attention.

It was Jinora.

Kai could see her standing awkwardly to the side, turning down the nymph's offer to dance. Kai smiled softly; it was likely that Pema never taught the sheltered Jinora how to dance. After all, Pema had made sure that no male – god or mortal – would go within a mile radius of Jinora. As a rule, Jinora had at least four people by her side whenever she left her mother's house. She was Pema's only daughter, lovable and, most importantly, pure, and Pema wanted to make sure Jinora stayed that way.

But the fear of Pema's rage did nothing to Kai's little attraction. Jinora wasn't like the other goddesses. She was no Artemis, who, although Kai respected her single status, hated every man that walked and breathed on earth. Jinora was much more understanding and open-minded than that. She was no Hera, who let the anger get the best of her. Jinora always went for the logical, kinder option; she was always willing to give someone a second chance. She was also no Aphrodite, who was, plainly, in Kai's opinion, a bit screwed up. While Aphrodite went for looks and loved to meddle and make people weep, Jinora was modest and selfless, always trying to make everyone around her happy. To put it simply, to Kai, Jinora was light.

Her modesty didn't mean that she wasn't as beautiful as the other goddesses. That wasn't even close – Jinora's beauty was one of the main reasons why she was the object of Aphrodite's harassment. Even now, while she settled on a rock to read, occasionally looking up to observe her friend nymphs, she was breathtaking. Her chocolate hair perfectly framed her pale face, her almond-colored eyes swirling with emotion as she skipped through page after page. And what she was wearing today – a light, rose-colored dress that seemed to flow with the wind – Jinora was angelic.

Gods, Kai thought to himself. He was such a stalker. And, he realized with dawning horror, considering the age difference, a creep, too.

After a few hours passed, even the nymphs got tired of having fun and decided to return home. Giggles and "I'll race you back"s were heard as the nymphs sped off, each trying to our-run the other. Laughing slightly at her friends' antics, Jinora was the last to leave, leisurely taking her time as she dusted her dress, eyes on the darkening sky.

Kai stood up, stretching his back behind the tree. He groaned when a few bones cracked and creaked, and let out another pained sound when he realized he would have to go back and answer to Mako, one of his helpers, on why he was late. Kai bit back another curse when he remembered he had promised Cerberus that he would fetch him some bloody meat.

"Hello."

A girlish, high-pitched yelp escaped Kai's mouth, effectively turning his cheeks an unflattering shade of pink. Standing in front of him was Jinora, who was trying (but failing) to fight back a smile.

The great ruler of the Underworld had just screamed like a damsel in distress in front of his crush. (Kai quickly changed his mind on what to do with Cupid; he would make Cerberus fetch him between his slobbery, sharp teeth over and over again.)

"Hello." Kai desperately wished that gods could die.

This time, Jinora couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle. She stretched out her hand, saying, "I'm Jinora, daughter of the goddess Pema. And you are…?"

Kai hesitantly shook her hand, amazed at how warm they were. While his hands were usually icy and calloused, hers were soft, like a ray of sunshine.

"Kai," he stiffly introduced himself. "Ruler of the Underworld."

Guilt immediately flooded into Jinora's eyes, and Kai mentally flinched. He knew he shouldn't have said anything about who he really was.

"I'm sorry," she confessed, "I know that you're a fellow god, but my mother never mentions you or other relatives, so I'm afraid I have no idea who you are."

A bit insulted and a bit relieved, Kai thought, _Of course_. Pema wouldn't want Jinora to know how messed up the other gods were. Zeus basically married his sister. Poseidon had impregnated Medusa. Hermes had slaughtered and stolen cows within a day of his birth. Hera had caused Hercules to go insane, the results being the murder of his wife and children.

Waving it off, Kai muttered, "It's fine. I should really go; it's getting late."

"Did I offend you? I really am sorry. I would have read about you, you know, but mother banned those types of novels at home, too," Jinora rambled on earnestly, leaning in toward Kai. Flustered (and socially-inept after spending most of his life seeing dead souls), Kai took multiple steps back, tugging the fabric of his collar.

Why was it so hot? Gods, he had to ask his tailor for some outfit color other than black.

"No, you didn't offend me, but I must go. Um, Underworld-y duties and…all."

Did he just say Underworld-y? Did he say the word 'um'? Why were gods immortal?

If it hadn't vanished so quickly, Kai swore he saw a tiny smirk on Jinora's lips.

"Of course. Underworld-y duties call," Jinora reassured.

Now he wasn't mistaken – Jinora _was_ smirking. He pouted, shoulders slouched in a sulk.

"Well. Yes. Then, goodbye." Swiftly turning around before he could make an even bigger fool of himself, he was stopped by Jinora's soft, imploring voice.

"Is it lonely down there? Do you have friends?"

Kai stopped before clumsily replying, "I have a dog, if that counts."

"A dog? I've never seen a dog before. Mother deems them too dangerous, even though I assure her that I'm a brave and strong enough girl to handle one dog."

Kai decided to leave out the fact that Cerberus was 10 feet tall and had 3 heads.

"Will you visit again, Kai? Not that the nymphs aren't great company," Jinora quickly backtracked, "but Mother chose them, and they're not exactly sharp or great listeners. It's really lovely to have a conversation with someone who replies with something other than 'Whatever you say' and 'I don't get it'."

Perhaps Cupid would live to see another day.

"I'll try to find some time," Kai compromised. When Jinora's face lit up, Kai blushed and put in, "But don't get your hopes up too high."

Jinora's face remained shining. "I won't," she promised, although Kai could clearly see that it was a lie.

"Well," Kai nodded, saluting Jinora, "until then."


	2. Kai (Accidentally) Ruins Mako's Date

**A/N: 2 (badly-written) chapters in a day? Le gasp! (Also - would anyone like to help me edit this fanfic and offer me grammar/plot suggestions? I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing and could really use a helping hand. If you're interested, message me, and I'll make sure to reply!)**

**Disclaimed: Yes, because I own Legend of Korra and Greek myths. (Yes, that was sarcasm. I own nothing.)**

Kai considered it a talent that he knew how to block people out.

Then again, it was a talent most people gained within a few days – if not hours or minutes – of meeting Mako.

"AND ANOTHER THING," Mako continued to bellow, his voice echoing in the throne room, "WHEN YOU SAY YOU'RE GOING TO BE HERE AT NOON, DO NOT BE AN IDIOT AND SHOW UP AT HALF PAST SEVEN."

Silently, Kai continued to read his parchment, analyzing how many souls he had judged that day.

"Gods," he muttered, "Zeus owes me a raise."

Storming around, Mako broodingly muttered, "I had to cancel my date. My date! It was well-planned out, too. I got the restaurant reservations half a month ago and everything."

To this, Kai decided to show some interest.

"What restaurant? Knowing you, your definition of a nice restaurant and Korra's definition of a nice restaurant are polar opposites. Actually, you should thank me for canceling your date. Korra would have canceled it and walked out on you anyway, after seeing where you took her."

"Shut up," Mako hotly snapped. "For your information, it was a nice, _respectable_ restaurant. It had four gold-drachma ratings. It's one of the best restaurants in Greece! You know, the one in Athens? Hestia personally recommended it herself." At this, Kai raised an eyebrow. If Hestia recommended someplace, it was amazing and divine.

"I had to save up for, like, half a year to get those reservations," Mako continued to sulk. "Korra would have loved it."

Even Kai felt a pang of guilt at that. As Kai's second-in-command, Mako got paid one of the largest amounts, but that didn't mean it was a lot. Kai knew that Mako could easily sign one of Zeus's resignation forms and be off on his way. He had plenty of skills that could easily land him a better, higher-paying job. The only reason Mako really stuck around was because of him.

"If I say I'm sorry, will you finally shut up?"

Mako's eyes immediately softened at the troubled teen's expression. He had been working with Kai for nearly half a century; Mako knew words were difficult for someone like him. Kai could barely say "Good morning" without making it sound like he was choking to death.

(The god of the dead choking to death? Get it? Mako cracked himself up sometimes.)

"Well, whatever," he sighed. "It's canceled anyway. Besides, Korra hates too-fancy places. You're right. She'd probably dump me right then and there."

The lame attempt at humor didn't make Kai crack a smile.

"I'll pay for your next restaurant reservation," Kai mumbled, skimming the parchment to hide his embarrassed, reddening face.

Mako blinked in surprise before saying: "Thanks, man. It means a lot."

Comfortable silence ensued, and Kai relaxed. Thank the gods. If Mako could be quiet for fifteen more minutes, Kai could easily get through the files and actually have some time to sleep. It had been six weeks since Kai's last nap.

"Hey," Mako said.

Kai's eyebrows twitched as his picture-perfect vision shattered. "What?"

"Why _did _you come back so late?"

There was a pause before Kai replied, "I was out."

Mako rolled his eyes. Whenever Kai became defensive, he became snappy and rude. "I know that you were out, Kai. I meant _where_, and most importantly, _why_?"

"I wanted to ruin your date. That was my plan all along, Mako. Didn't you figure it out by now? I purposely came back hours after your date was supposed to start because I knew that your job bounded you to me, and only me. You could never escape my diabolical plan, no matter how hard you tried. I am your last earthly tether. If I die, you die. We are one, Mako. Our lives are literally in each other's hand."

Kai was surprised when Mako gave no reply. Usually, he responded with a few creative curses, after an imaginative hand gesture, and then finally ended with thundering out of the room.

Instead, Mako let out a wicked grin.

"Oh, really?" he smirked, letting out a low chuckle. "Then why did _Cupid_ stop by and ask to see you?"

This time, it was Kai who responded, Mako-esque. He flung his papers to the ground, face flustered and furious, each sheet fluttering around his throne. Kai then let out a few curses that would even make Poseidon wet his pants before giving Mako a beautiful hand gesture as he stalked out of the room.

"Wait, Kai," Mako called, "Zeus wants these forms in by tomorrow!"

"YOU DO THEM," Kai screamed back, voice cracking in the middle. Mako stifled a laugh.

"No! And besides, Zeus _really_ needs them tomorrow. Something about a meeting."

"TELL ZEUS TO GIVE ME A RAISE."

"Kai, you're a god," Mako dryly replied, used to the tantrums.

"THEN TELL ZEUS TO SHOVE THOSE FORMS UP HIS – "

"KAI!"


	3. The Beginning of the Beginning

**A/N: Can I just give a virtual hug to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed/viewed this story? Yes, I'm speaking to you. Come here. Let me give you a virtual hug! Gosh, you guys sent me such nice reviews and advice, and I can't thank you enough. You guys are just too sweet. I can't thank any individual for this kind of happiness - you all are truly amazing. So, anywho, here's the third chapter!**

**IMPORTANT: For people wanting to know when I will update, it will usually vary from one to two weeks due to school. Sometimes I may post two chapters, and other times, one. **

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Legend of Korra; the story to the Ancient Greeks. **

In every story, there is a beginning.

This story, of course, is no exception.

Before Cupid came into Kai's life, before Mako ever met Kai, before Kai fell in love – that is where the beginning is.

[_the page breaks here_]

The first time Kai laid eyes on Jinora, it was not love at first sight. In truth, it was far from love or affection. If he were to be honest, the first feeling Kai ever felt toward Jinora was disgust.

It wasn't Kai's fault that his first reaction to her face was a grimace. It had been a tough week already, with Ares going on a killing spree, overloading the Underworld with dead souls. With no one to help, Kai had been near helpless, and even for a god, he was exhausted.

Hermes did not help the situation when he bustled in, his cheery mood only ticking off Kai further.

"Zeus," he shouted, as Kai's eye began twitching in agitation, "hereby invites you to the goddess Jinora's first birthday. There will be a feast held in Mount Olympus, and all gods and goddesses are asked to join in this celebration."

"For the love of all that is sacred," Kai muttered, "we are _immortal_. We will not – and cannot, I have to add – die. First birthdays mean nothing. They are a load of _crap_. No one celebrates birthdays anymore. And, besides, I turned 232 a few months ago. Where's _my _birthday celebration, then, if this _Jinora_ has only but turned one?"

Hermes bit his lip nervously. On one hand, Zeus would punish him if he did not make Kai come. Even as ruler of the Underworld, Kai was part of the immortal family, and Zeus liked keeping the reputation of being the almighty, hold-it-together leader. On the other hand, this was Kai, arguably one of the most powerful of the gods, and Hermes had obviously caught him on a bad day. And Kai – cursing? It was near unheard of. It was a well-known fact that Kai detested cursing and obscenities of any sort. (A fact that Ares had teased Kai about, until, frustrated, Kai had blinded Ares and put him through a minute of mental torture. Ares didn't bother Kai much after that. Neither did the other Olympians.)

"I know you don't want to go," Hermes spoke carefully, trying to play his cards right, "and, to be honest, I don't really want to go, either. But it was Zeus's fault that Pema got pregnant with Jinora, and he's desperately trying to make it up to her, and, during the party, he's going to show Hera some attention to prove that Pema meant nothing. We don't need another one of Zeus' _conquests_ and Hera getting into a large fight. Gods, do you remember the last time that happened, when –"

Kai swiftly cut him off. "Alright, I'll go." He then stared at Hermes with a steely, bone-chilling glare. "But I'm not staying for long, and if anyone tries to make me, I will not be responsible for any consequences."

Gulping, Hermes saluted Kai before running out. The Underworld was a dark place, even for a centuries-old god like him, who had seen most of everything.

Besides, when Kai was in a bitter mood, it was best to get out of his personal space as soon as possible. Even though Kai was known as the prankster – although he was antisocial – one of the family, he had the temper and patience of any other god.

Looking back at the Underworld gates, Hermes swept a hand through his auburn locks, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He winced when they slammed shut with a deafening sound, no doubt a sign of Kai's mood.

Yes, he was lucky enough to get out unharmed.

[_the page breaks here_]

As much as he didn't want to go, Kai wasn't a god to break his promises. He was much more honorable than that so, grumbling to himself, he put on his best robes – the rich, purple one that was made from silk – and headed to Mount Olympus.

By the time he got there, the party was in full swing. The Muses were singing their best songs, and Apollo was on his harp, dramatically playing music while he spouted out poetry, trying to woo the ever-lovely Aphrodite. Kai smirked when he saw Hephaestus walk past and hit Apollo on the head for flirting with his wife. While the two gods bickered back and forth, Aphrodite paid no attention. Instead, she wickedly grinned before whispering something into Ares' ears, which made the war god smirk.

Kai shuddered at the possibilities of what that smirk meant.

"BROTHER!"

A very obviously drunk Zeus made his way through the crowd before swinging an arm around Kai's shoulder, stupidly grinning. Poseidon, shaking his head, shot an apologetic look to Kai, who rolled his eyes and shoved Zeus off.

"You stink of alcohol," Kai gagged, shooting daggers at Poseidon. "Really, brother? You let _Zeus_ drink tonight? For a birthday party for a god that just turned one? Who has alcohol at a party for a one-year old, anyway?"

Poseidon winced. "It wasn't my fault," he protested. "It's _Zeus_. He got bored and demanded for someone to bring drinks. We can't exactly say no, so, here we are now."

Zeus let out a belch before giggling, and then set off to find Hera.

"Why would someone like independent Hera marry someone like Zeus?"

"Don't you remember?" Poseidon asked, looking surprised. "Zeus tricked her. You know? When he turned into that bird with the broken wing –"

"Oh. Right," Kai said, feeling a pang of pity for Hera. He snapped back to attention when he remembered the purpose for his visit.

He gestured to Poseidon. "Well? I came here to see this baby. Jinora, was it? Take me to her. I plan on leaving as soon as possible."

As Poseidon lead the way to Pema, he muttered self-pityingly, "Why am I always the caretaker of Zeus?"

Kai let out a smirk and opened his mouth to reply when Pema saw them, waving them over.

"I'm so glad you could make it," she said warmly. Of all the goddesses, Pema was the second kindest, with Hestia being first. She looked at Kai with no judgment or fear. Her eyes only contained warmth, as well as love for her new daughter.

"Look at my baby girl," Pema crooned. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Kai looked down at the bundle in Pema's arms. As somebody who always had difficulty with kids, Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust. The baby was small, and quite pale. Her bald head only contained tufts of brunette hair, and her eyes were squeezed shut, forming wrinkles on her face. The baby was anything but beautiful, but he didn't want to upset Pema. She didn't deserve his rudeness.

"Um," Kai said awkwardly, "Jinora is definitely cute."

Kai tried convincing himself that it wasn't a total lie. Many people said small things were cute.

Pema cheerfully laughed, oblivious to Kai's white lie.

"Did you hear that, Jinora?" Pema softly asked. "Lord Kai called you cute."

Jinora squirmed a little bit, Pema's voice having awoken her from her nap. Blearily, the baby slowly opened her eyes, and Kai blinked.

Jinora's eyes were not of a child. They held the same deepness her mother's had; some sort of understanding and kindess that could only be developed from seeing too much sadness.

Jinora's amber eyes stayed on her Pema's face for a few moments, skimming over Poseidon before directly landing on Kai. Jinora cocked her head to the side, as if she was observing and scrutinizing who he was, causing Kai immediately took a few steps back.

Shaking his head, Kai clumsily cleared his throat. The stress was getting to him, he thought to himself. If he felt naked and vulnerable under a baby's gaze, it meant that he desperately needed a nap.

"Well, Pema," Kai said, "thank you for having me, but I really must go. I can't leave my realm for too long. Guiding dead souls is not an hourly thing."

Pema nodded, frowning. "It's a shame that you have to leave early, but I truly am grateful that you came."

Kai nodded, avoiding Pema's gaze. It reminded him of Jinora's too much.

Yet, despite himself, he couldn't help but look at her again. Jinora was still intensely staring at him, but when he looked back, she gave a toothy, sweet grin that most babies had the magical ability to have.

With a quick wave of his hands, Kai was gone.

[_the page breaks here_]

A few years later, when Kai was invited to Jinora's coming-of-age feast (as Zeus had once again gotten into the bad graces of Hera, and most of his mortal girlfriends were dead or animals), this time, Hermes didn't have to do any convincing.

Kai went willingly.


	4. Others

**A/N: Hello, loves! Are you having a good day? If you are, I hope you continue to have an amazing day. And if you're not, I'm sorry. I'm always willing to lend a shoulder, and chin up! Your smile is too beautiful to hide. 3. Here is the fourth chapter! I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm having a very bad week (emotionally speaking). I'll try to chipper up within the next two weeks and make chapter 5 more Kainora, if you get what I'm saying. Haha. Even I don't know what I'm saying. **

**Disclaimer: You know the gist. Characters and the general plot do not belong to me.**

There were _gods_ out there.

Real, living, breathing gods.

Gods and goddesses, just like _her_.

Jinora stared at her bowl of soup, a flurry of emotions going through her mind. She always knew that gods and goddesses existed – she and her mother were proof of that. But her mother had refused to ever give information about them. She herself was once close with them, her mother had bitterly said, but one god had done something a few years after Jinora's birth that finally made her realized what all gods were: selfish, ruthless, and scum.

"That's why we live here," Pema had said, looking at Jinora with earnest eyes. "Away from other gods' temples, where we can be alone and where, most importantly, you won't be hurt. I only pretend to be a mortal mother, living in this shabby country-side farm building, because of you. _For_ you."

Perhaps because of that, the gods always seemed like some sort of legend to her. They were these large, make-believe, amazing creatures that she was always curious about, but too afraid to touch.

Luckily, when she was young, she had snagged a few mortal scrolls about the gods, and managed to read enough before her mother had burned the scrolls before cursing the villagers to starve. (Guilt eating her away, Jinora secretly sent baskets of food to the humans through her more reliable nymph friends. After all, she was the one who had asked for information, fully aware that mortals rarely defied gods. It was unfair for them to suffer for her mistake).

And then _he_ had happened.

Jinora didn't know how she realized the guy was a god. At first glance, he looked like any other teenage mortal boy, with tan skin, dark, ruffled hair, and emerald eyes. Sure, he was cute, but she didn't pay much more attention after that. He was probably another one of those love-struck boys, she thought, coming to spy on the breathtaking nymphs.

When she glanced up at him for a second time, mildly irritated that his presence was ruining her favorite scene in her book, she nearly choked in disbelief. The stranger was emitting an aura that no mortal could possess. It was the exact same type of aura that her mother oozed out from time to time, when the humans got the best of her temper.

Tinged with strength, royalty, and power, it was the aura of a god. Jinora's attention was immediately taken from the book, and instead, she focused intently on the boy. A part of her screamed to run. _That's a god_, her practical side screeched in panic, _and your mother warned you to stay away! All gods are scum! All gods are scum!_

But the part of her that was curious and still a child yearned to talk. _He can answer my questions_, her stubborn side argued back, _and he can also become a friend. Maybe one day he can show me who all the other gods are. Maybe my mother will be wrong._

Of course, her childish side had won out, and soon, Jinora was having an awkward conversation with the god, who she soon realized to be Kai, god of the Underworld. Stuttering and an embarrassed mess, Jinora soon relaxed when she figured out that Kai had less experience with social interaction than she herself. Fumbling for words, face tinted pink, and thinking too fast, he was even more humiliated than her – something she didn't think was possible.

But the main point was that he existed. Jinora could have a friend and someone who didn't laugh and call her "silly girl" when she asked her a question.

Biting her lip, she let out a tiny groan. It had only been a few hours since her meeting, and already she was bursting with thousands of wonders.

"Jinora?" Pema asked, lips tugged down in worry. "What's wrong? You haven't even touched your soup yet. Did something happen today?"

Looking at Pema's eyes, tired, yet so caring, Jinora felt a pang of guilt. All she wanted to do was tell her mother about the amazing news; how she had finally found a nice god, someone she didn't think was trash or scum, and how he could probably educate her on the gods' and goddesses' lives. He could answer questions she had about her own body, like why it was different from the mortals'. But, knowing her mother, she would throw a fit and lock her inside the house, refusing to let her go anywhere, with or without nymphs.

Biting back self-disgust, Jinora let out a laugh and, for the first time in nearly a century, lied to Pema.

"No, nothing happened today. I'm fine."


	5. A Day for Bolin and Flowers

**A/N: Has it really been that long? I sincerely apologize to all my readers. Just…this month has been really tough on me, and I appreciate all the kind comments left behind. Thank you, and here is chapter 5!**

"So, where's little old Kai?" Bolin babbled excitedly to Mako, settling himself down on Kai's throne.

Mako raised an eyebrow, not looking up from his work. Being the Underworld Lord's assistant was difficult – there were hundreds of forms to fill out every day. Most were requests of at a chance of second life, which Mako found irritating. Once you died, you were dead – it wasn't a hard thought to comprehend.

"What's the sudden interest in Kai? The last thing I remember you saying about him was how you couldn't believe I agreed to work for such a creepy teenager."

"Because he is a creepy teenager," Bolin insisted, waving his hands around in the air. "I mean, Mako, come on! He's the god of the Underworld. _The Underworld_. El Palace of Creepo. The Kingdom-o of Dead People-o."

Rolling his eyes, Mako couldn't help let out a little chuckle. "Anyway, getting back on topic. Seriously, why the sudden interest?"

"Well," Bolin began, "I know you always told me eavesdropping was wrong, but –"

As the puzzle pieces finally began to fall into place, Mako groaned. He should have known this would happen. Bolin worked under Cupid; of course he would find out about Kai's interest in the mysterious girl. After all, Cupid wasn't exactly the quietest person in the world.

"Bolin, who my boss likes is none of your concern," Mako firmly stated. "You know how much of a private person Kai is; he's already planning on killing Cupid for prancing in and telling _me_ of his little secret. If Kai found out that you knew, you, me, and Cupid would be dying painfully. Every day, might I add, because we're _immortal_."

Bolin pouted. "But, Mako! You know I can't let a juicy piece of gossip like this slip out of my fingertips! I was just hoping that, as Kai's first-in-command, you would know something. I'm your little bro; you know you can trust me."

Shaking his head, Mako felt a twinge of protectiveness. Bolin was his brother, but Kai was his younger brother as well. He knew how lonely Kai could be, especially with a job like _this_ in a place as dreary as the Underworld. Besides, Kai was young compared to the other gods; he matured too fast.

Mako could _relate_ to Kai, and he could help him, maybe give him advice he wished he could give to his own younger self.

"I'm sorry, bro, but that information is classified. Anyway," Mako quickly changed the subject, "how _is _working for Cupid?"

As Bolin launched into a rapid explanation of how fun working for Cupid was, Mako couldn't help but wonder the same thing as Bolin: Who was Kai's special girl?

_[the page breaks here]_

"And this," Jinora continued, "is a zinnia. It represents goodness. Isn't it such a delicate little thing?"

Delicately, she plucked the flower from the ground, and Kai had to grudgingly admit it was beautiful. The flower, overall, had a circular shape, with tens of tiny petals. This particular one was a creamy, sunset orange, a color Kai never saw in his domain.

"It is pretty," he admitted, and Jinora beamed, proud of herself. Then, she clasped her hands together in excitement.

"That was my weekly item. Now, where is yours?"

This was the tenth meeting Kai and Jinora were having, which meant ten weeks of spending time together. Going out once a week, they had agreed, was the safest way for Jinora not to get caught by Pema. Too many times and too few times could arouse suspicion.

After the first five meetings, Kai proposed a deal: Since Jinora was curious about the Underworld, and Kai knew little of the mortal realm she dwelled on, each week, they would both bring an item from their respective worlds. While Kai was amused at Jinora's endearing habit to sigh happily whenever she gained information, the weekly show-and-tell made him a bit bitter; it was just more and more proof of how different they both were. It made him wonder if what they had – this little relationship they began – would last. This wasn't even about his romantic feelings anymore; Kai knew Jinora wasn't ready for that, and didn't push her. If she needed a friend, that was what he would be, and he would feel honored.

Shaking the dark thoughts from his heads, Kai gave a little smile to Jinora as he searched his cloak's right pocket.

"It's a coincidence that you brought flowers today, because I brought the exact same thing."

Jinora breathed out in awe when Kai pulled out a white asphodel. It was a simple plant, all in all. From the thick stem emerged white, funnel-shaped flowers, each with six petals. To most it would seem boring, perhaps, but for Jinora, whose world was small, seeing such a flower was memorable.

"I brought it because I knew that, where you live, asphodels don't grow. Asphodels are the Underworld's flowers. Some say," Kai let out a wicked smirk, "that it's _cursed_. Here," he said, giving Jinora the flower, attempting to his his blush. "You can keep it."

Jinora lightly slapped his shoulder as she accepted the flower,letting out a giggle. "Shut up! Such a lovely thing can't be _cursed_; most lovely things are just…misunderstood."

"I hope you realize you just said wise words about a _flower_. That's a new low," Kai teased.

Kai's yelp of pain from Jinora's slap echoed, as well as Jinora's bubbly laugh.


End file.
